D'oven (Earth-4126)
"I mean to redeem the evils of my race by acting with you now. I need you to trust me, as I have trusted you in the past." -'D'oven' History Skrullos On Skrullos, D'oven was a regular citizen with a family and even a pet. Every day he went to work on the police force. In many ways, the Skrull civilization was similar to Earth, it had politics, criminals, families, and holidays. When D'oven heard one of his superiors talking about the Empress's plan to invade Earth, D'oven decided he needed to do something. He said goodbye to his family, and said he was going away for a long time. Ride to Earth D'oven snuck aboard one of the Skrull ships, hoping to discover more about their plans. Once they blasted off, he heard some of the generals talking about how Galactus was detected near the Skrull's planet. This horrified D'oven, as his family was back on Skrullos. When he was discovered by the generals, he claimed to want to assist in their invasion, so he was inducted into the army. Arrival After arriving on Earth, J'onn was sent to pose as the Earth hero, Thor. The true Thor was taken prisoner, but D'oven was unable to lift his hammer. So a new one, a duplicate, was crafted in order for D'oven to use. After spending time with his new team, the Avengers, he grew to care for them and decided that the Skrulls should be doing what they are doing. Eventually, he revealed himself to the Avengers, and they decided to team up and defeat the Skrulls. The Battle During the final showdown between humans and skrulls, D'oven sided with the humans. He battled several people he used to consider friends, and when the battle was near over, he snuck onto the ship again and freed all of the captive humans, who then joined the battle and gained the upper hand. After the Skrulls were defeated, D'oven was granted amnesty by the Avengers. Self Exile Rather than stay on Earth, D'oven decided to go into space and choose his own path. He decided to return to his family, but he discovered Skrullos had been devoured by Galactus. He swore revenge and left for his search. As months past, he began to give up. He took residence at a bar on the trash planet, Tattooine, and became dependent on alcohol, which was proven as a performance enhancer to the Skrull DNA. Guardians of the Galaxy Eventually, D'oven got back on his feet and began running the bar. One day, a group of heroes from different planets calling themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy, came into the bar. Their leader, Star-Lord became friends with D'oven and offered him a spot on the team, to which he accepted. D'oven left the bar and all of his so-called "friends", who attempted to stop him from leaving. He and the other Guardians took out the pieces of filth like they were nothing and they left to continue their adventures. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Heroes of Earth-4126 Category:Original Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Aliens Category:Flight Category:Super Strength Category:Shape Shifting Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-4126) Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Thanos Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Inspired by DC Category:Space Survival